Bite me, Take me, Love me
by keytoglitter
Summary: There are two sides to Kaneki. Touka's about to find out. Touken: shameless smut. (A continuation of my fanfic, Stars.)


"Touka-chan, one white coffee with M-A-R-I."

Upon Anteiku's reopening, the manager decided that personalization would tremendously boost sales and encourage more customers to patronize the café. You could change anything- the latte art, the size of the coffee cup and even request for your name to be written on the coffee in the form of frothed milk.

This led Touka to polishing up her coffee-making skills to that near-professional. Most regular customers were always delighted to receive her signature rabbit in their drinks, but there were always some that requested a dog, or a fish.

This kept her busy for the whole day, as much concentration was needed to prepare the steaming glasses of bliss.

Ayato had moved in with them, sharing a room with Hinami, and the manager was still content with staying upstairs. Kaneki could now fully control his kakugan and regained his black hair. Although his hair did still turn white whenever he used his kakugan. She sighed tiredly and began starting up the machine for a fresh brew of the reward she earned.

After the all-out war, a peace treaty was signed and both parties came to agreement to accept each other. Ghouls now fed off dead bodies of volunteers that signed a contract, people who passed and had no kin or whose body did not want to be claimed. As many ghouls had died during the war, feeding was no longer a problem and there was an abundance of food. Special meats had been developed to substitute human meat.

Recrimising the cruelty of the war, Touka felt a hotness glaze her cheeks as she remembered a certain birthday gift from a one-eyed ghoul.

_**"Touka-chan, a coffee with a centipede please."**_

Her eyes widened in disbelief. A centipede? Who drinks coffee with a centipede latte art? That person is just-

.

.

.

_**oh.**_

_Moans and gasps filled the air. Her heart was pounding in her ears as she jerked her hips up to keep up with the rhythm he was making. A thin flim of sweat glistened on his body as she watched a drop of sweat slide down his chin, and over the bulge of his adam's apple before joining the others making their way down, down, down over his toned abs and sliding further along his V-line to where they were connec-_

"Touka-chan? Are you listening? A coffee spelling C-E-N-T-I-N-E?"

She was shook back to reality by a worried Kaneki.

"Nishijima-san, I think she might be overworking herself. I'll bring her up." Nishiki reluctantly took over from Touka, who was so stoned she poured milk on a saucer.

By now, Touka was reduced to a blushing mess and felt her body tingle where Kaneki was guiding her up the steps.

_She can't...she can't.. she needed it now. A growing urge lit the fire in her abdomen as she was accompanied by Kaneki up the steps. At this rate, she would lose her sanity before her virginity. Shameless midnight touching and explicit fantasies could no longer quench her thirst for Kaneki. What she desired- was for him to satisfy her, touch her and share a deep kiss that would start a seemingly never-ending __love-making session._

She felt the coldness of a hand cover her forehead, then followed by,

"Touka-chan? Are you running a fever? Why do you feel so warm?"

_Unknowingly to Kaneki, she was feeling a little bit more than warm. Her core was burning, and it was absolutely on fire. Touka felt a wet liquid dribble down her thighs and a warm tingling where Kaneki had his hand pressed against her waist to support her._

"Tou-touka!" A loud clattering was heard as Touka's legs gave in to the nervousness and humiliation of being _**so wet and yet so**_** close** to the person she fantasized endlessly about.

"Are you alright?" Kaneki rushed to lift her up. "Can you stand?" Touka nodded her head instinctively, although it was clouded with nothing but dirty thoughts.

"You don't look very convincing, Touka. It's alright, I'll bring you to my room and run a warm bath for you."

Kaneki lifted Touka up easily and carried her bridal style into his room that was closer at the moment. His training over the years were defintely gently put her down on the soft mattress and tucked her underneath his striped blanket.

Rushing into his toilet that was connected to the bedroom, Kaneki hurriedly wet a towel with cold water and placed the nicely folded heap on Touka's forehead. He ran over to Touka's room, got her toiletries, then returned to the bathroom to run a warm bath for the assumed-sick person.

_Underneath the covers, Touka whiffed in the intoxicating scent of Kaneki and she felt the in between of her thighs getting wetter by the minute. Succumbing to her lust, she slowly trailed her hand down. Tracing the curves of her body, Touka slowly spread her legs apart and her hand dived into her shorts. It felt so good- every touch left a little bit more pleasure than the one before._

_Touka placed her middle finger on her cilt, feeling a familiar and wonderful feeling wash over her. She slowly rubbed in circles, gently and teasingly touching its sensitive underside instinctively. She turned her face down into the softness of his pillow, inhaling his scent which made her even more aroused and wet than she already was, while biting on her lip to supress her moans. _

_An eye peeked at Kaneki, who was still in the restroom with his back facing her, trying to figure out the right temperature. He was so close- if he were to turn around now, Touka would have no escape routes. But knowing this, that he was be this close to her, aroused her even further and led to furious circles of pleasuring under the blanket._

_Touka moaned into the pillow and she could feel a sensation coming. A mind-blowing, and new sensation she had never experienced before. As she was about to come over the final lap of arousal, Touka forcefully stopped her fingers, disappointing her body with the lack of orgasm yet creating a new feeling of excitement more powerful than the first. _

_This feeling rumbled deep within herself, sending butterflies to her stomach and shivers down her spine. Her neck felt hot and her thighs were aching, but she could not stop now. Since the second she was carried into Kaneki's room and the door was closed, Touka was far beyond the point of no return._

_Disposing of her clothes that blocked her way from continuing, she let out a small gasp as the cool air touched her bare skin._

_Closing her eyes, Touka imagined those long fingers of his raking down her body, leaving red marks that marked her as his. She slowly inserted two fingers into her core, her mind creating the illusion that it was the white haired ghoul who licked his fingers before reaching down to bring utter bliss to her._

_With two digits moving in and out, Touka quietly flipped the blanket away from her body and gave a long moan into the pillow. She did not care anymore- she wasn't just going to let this chance slip away._

_Moving faster, her fingers were pistons as they became slick with her own juices and moved mercilessly quick. She could feel her arousal building, and she moaned his name shamelessly into the pillow._

_"K-kaneki...your f-fi-finge-rs...a-ah..." _

_*pant pant* *schlick schlick*_

_"faster...k-kaneki...f-faster...o-oh...that's it...a-AH K-KANEKI"_

_She was in paradise. Touka rode out the waves of her orgasm with hips buckled in the air and mouth caught in a silent scream, it was much more powerful than she experiences. Coming back down into reality, she panted hard, chest heaving up and down. Realising the consequences of her actions, turned to look at Kaneki. _

_His face was beet red and he was still standing in the bathroom, mouth agape at what he had just witnessed._

_"I-I'm s-sorry!"Kaneki bowed down and averted his eyes from the purple-haired beauty who had just presented evidence of her fantasies revolving around him._

_Touka's cheeks flashed a heavy pink as she tried to keep her cool and walked towards him. Backing him against the wall, she reached behind and locked the toilet door. _

_Trying to sound as fierce as possible, Touka hissed playfully at Kaneki._

_"Do you think you're just gonna e-escape after seeing that? I-I want you to take a bath with me as a p-payback!"_

_Kaneki, on the other hand, did not expect this and flushed an even deeper shade of red. "A-alright...if you say so, Touka-chan..."_

_Touka slipped into the warm waters in Kaneki's bathtub and looked away from the male that was bashfully taking off his clothes._

**_This is my chance! I'm finally alone with Kaneki..._**

_Kaneki gulped audibly and sank into the warm water of the bathtub. His foot accidentally bumped into Touka's, and he muttered a brief apology._

_As Touka looked up, ready to blame him for the mishap, she saw a totally different physique compared to what she saw for the first time many years ago._

_Her eyes roamed from his adam's apple down to his sharp-angled collarbone, to his skinny but lean arms and to his chest. Lowering her gaze, she mentally drooled over the well defined abs and that alluring V-line she had been dreaming of. His manhood stood tall at attention, standing at least a well 7 inches._

_She swallowed her saliva and her mouth went dry. Well...he was kinda big, will that even fit inside her if they do the deed?_

_"K-kaneki...close your eyes!"_

_"Wa-ah? Touka-chan, why-"_

_"Just close your eyes!"_

_Kaneki reluctantly shut his eyes and Touka breathed in deeply._

**_Go Touka! You can do it!_**

_Touka quietly switched positions so she was facing Kaneki's back. She turned on the showerhead and held it over Kaneki. His black hair stuck to the outline of his face after rinsed by Touka. She reached on top of his soap shelf and squeezed a pale green liquid out of its container._

_Kaneki let out an audible gasp as he felt Touka rather the shampoo into his hair. It felt comforting and relaxing, like he was having a head massage._

_Feeling a bit uncomfortable, Kaneki reasoned with Touka._

_"Touka-chan, you really don't have to! I can do it my-"_

_"Close your eyes or the shampoo will sting."_

_Kaneki paused. There was no getting out of this. And not to mention he had a full-blown erection after seeing Touka do her 'activity'._

_His hair now filled with light green foam, Touka took the soap bar and began soaping Kaneki's head. Sliding the soap bar down his shoulderblades, she took in the full beauty of his body. He was not muscular, but lean. It was like seeing a dream come true for her. _

_Being a little more daring, Touka slowly inched to his chest, her other arm locking him in an embrace. She slid the soap bar all over his chest, admiring every last inch of it. When she swiped the soap bar over his nipples, Kaneki tensed but could not see what was happening as the shampoo had fallen down his eyes and trying to open them would be a very bad idea._

_Touka, now quite confident, pushed the soap bar lower and lower, running over his six-pack and along his thighs._

_Kaneki felt his stomach tying knots as he felt her fingers deliberately avoid his nether regions every time although he was craving for her touch._

_"Do you normally wash **here** too?"_

_"Y-yes."_

_"How?"_

_It was quite fascinating for Touka, since the only dick she had ever seen in her entire life was when her younger brother was very very young, and she could not quite remember it being the size of Kaneki. And how did he wash it? There were so many interesting things about the male body._

_Kaneki licked his lips in nervousness._

_"I...uh.."_

_"Yes? So how would you, uhrm... wash it?"_

_"Uh...Touka-chan, maybe its not such a good idea to-AH!"_

_"Well, if you won't tell me I'm just going to have to guess."_

_Touka had smeared the soap all over her hands, and she was grasping both hands at the base of his penis. She gently rubbed soap on his balls, a faint blush spreading across his face as she gave them a gentle squeeze._

_"S-sorry, Kaneki...was it painful?"_

_"A-ah...n-no...Touka-chan, how about you wash off the soap on my eyes so I could uhm... guide you?"_

_"Nope. I know what you're playing at, Kaneki. And so..."_

_Touka grabbed his rock-hard erection firmly but gently._

_*a long, deep moan*_

_"It'll be best if you enjoy it and rely on your sense of feel and hearing, don't you think?"_

_"A-ah Touka-chaaaan..."_

_"Just call me Touka when its the two of us..."_

_"O-okay Touka...a-ah..."_

_Touka had begun slowly stroking his hard length up and down, eliciting moans and grunts of pleasure from Kaneki. She had avoided the head, but it was already bursting with pre-cum._

_"Oh Kaneki. You are quite naughty, are you?" Touka asked teasingly._

_Kaneki's breathing grew haggard as Touka increased her speed. With her right hand stroking Kaneki's length, and her left hand playing gently with his balls, his moans and groans filled the silence of the bathroom._

_"Mmmnnn..a-argh...Tou-touka...don't st-stop...a-argh..."_

_Touka's sharp sense of smell picked up the saltiness of his arousal as he closed his eyes and tangled his fingers in her purple hair. Feeling a tad bit more curious, she whispered a request in Kaneki's ear. He could barely comprehend her as she released her grip on him and he turned, his front facing her. Touka reached forward, supporting his head as she let him half-submerge into the warm water. Now not only was he panting heavily and at the mercy of her, she was in between his legs, teasing him._

_"M-mnngh!" The half-ghoul scrunched his eyes shut in a futile attempt to supress the overwhelming feeling of pleasure. Her fingers were just so good, wrapping around his hard erection, making him feel so excited that he was shaking from every touch. _

_Touka liked it, she liked the feeling of making someone feel special, and **oh, so good. **Seeing Kaneki squirming and moaning under her touch made her tremble with excitement._

_Kaneki could feel it coming. His breathing quickened and his hips buckled. _

_"A-ahhh... T-touka...s-stop...i'm going t-to...MMMnnn-? H-hey touka? D-dont stop?"_

_"Oh, I'm not planning to stop anytime soon..." and she leaned down._

_He felt Touka's mouth cover his dick head and scrape her teeth along his length. Kaneki swallowed his saliva and clenched his teeth tightly. She blew hot air on the head, urging him to shamelessly moan and slap a hand over his mouth._

_"That feels g-good...d-don't...stop...i'm gonna...i'm g-gonna..."_

_When Touka took his entire length inside his mouth, **he lost it.**_

_"T-touka I'm g-gonna c-cum... TOUKA-AHHH" _

_His seed spilled into her mouth and his body was wrecked by an intense spasm. Kaneki panted hard, and wiped the soap off his eyes. What he saw was something he thought he would never see._

_Touka's cheeks were covered with his milky white semen, and he watched as she swallowed all of it in one big gulp. Her tongue stuck out of her mouth, licking the remainder off her lips. Kaneki looked down in embarassment, only to find his dick slowly standing to attention once again._

_"Once is not enough huh? Bad boy." Touka crept closer to him, cornering him to the edge of the bathtub. Now its my turn."_

_**"Eh?"**_

_Touka put her arms around his neck and took him in for a long, passionate kiss. Their lungs burned for air as they began exploring each other. And as Touka reached to take the lead yet again, Kaneki stopped her. _

_"Uhm... let me help you this time..."_

_Touka was surprised. What happened to the shy guy from earlier? Nonetheless, she straddled him and locked lips with him for a second time._

_"Mmm...Kaneki..."_

_Kaneki's hands explored Touka's porcelain skin and gave her ass an experimental squeeze. He made sure to memorize every inch of her, taking in all her beauty. **Only for me...**_

_He slipped his hand further into the gap between her thighs, and touched her womanhood._

_It feels...kind of soft and spongy, he decided._

_Encouraged by Touka's long and heavy moans, he rubbed it around with a finger, trying his best to mimic what he had seen earlier. Then, a finger slipped in._

_Her mouth was locked in a silent scream as her eyes rolled back. Kaneki's accidental finger-slip had lighted a new fire within her and she gripped onto the back of his neck tightly with nails making crescents on his skin. Her cheeks blushed deep red and she uttered "don't stop...that feels good."_

_Kaneki squirmed his finger inside her and pushed deeper. He wriggled his finger around and finally found the spot he was looking for. He began rubbing it and inserted a second finger._

_Touka grasped him tightly in a crushing embrace. Where did he learn to do all these things? Not even she, who supposedly knew herself the best, could make her body crave for more. Her mind went blank and she shuddered from the sheer pleasure she was receiving from his long fingers._

_As she began to reach fall into the abyss of pleasure, Kaneki pulled out his fingers unexpectedly. Touka panted heavily and to her frustration, lost the feeling to orgasm. _

_"W-why *haah haah* did you *haah* stop?"_

_Kaneki did not respond much to her disappointment. Instead, he guided her entrance down to his manhood and they rubbed against each other. Touka grinded down hard on Kaneki, teasing his rock-hard dick with a few strokes of her entrance. Kaneki groaned and put both hands on Touka's hips. He looked at her one last time, and she nodded._

_"Kaneki, make love to me."_

_Slowly, Kaneki pushed it in, gasping at the tightness and wetness he felt. Tears brimmed in Touka's eyes as she felt her insides resist and tighten. When Kaneki was almost all in, he felt her hymen stop him from going any further. _

_"Touka..."_

_"It's okay. K-keep going." Touka assured him._

_Kaneki kissed Touka a little bit more forcefully, hoping to distract her from the pain to come. He knew what was coming. After all, boys were naturally curious and the Internet was there to aid them._

_"This might hurt, I'm sorry."_

_Kaneki used all his strength and broke her hymen in one moment. Touka drew blood from biting down on Kaneki's tongue in an attempt to endure the pain she was experiencing in her abdomen. Tears streamed down her face and Kaneki softly kissed them all away, hugging and soothing her. When they had finally adjusted, Kaneki begun to move slowly._

_"Is it still painful, Touka?"_

_"Mnnn a little, but its fine. You could go a little faster if you want."_

_Kaneki sped up his pace and thrusted it deeper within Touka. His hands reached up to gently fondle her as they shared yet another steaming kiss. Touka soon began to forget about the pain she felt. Instead, a growing sense of pleasure took its place._

_He thrusted into her in quick, frantic movements as she roled her hips in rhythm. It seemed as if they were the only ones in the world when they were connected together. Touka felt her core ache with arousal and Kaneki made it a point to hit her most sensitive spot **every time he thrusted. **Moans and groans could be heard throughout the bathroom, along with water splashing everywhere that concealed the sound of flesh slapping together._

_Their skin became feverishly hot to touch, and their bodies tingled. Touka could feel a deep rumbling from within her; it was almost time. Kaneki felt the knots in his abdomen tighten, and felt a feeling intensify._

_"Touka, haa-ah... I'm gonna..."_

_"Me too...do it inside me..."_

_And with that, they climaxed together, riding the waves of their orgasms whilst still connected. Breathing heavily, Touka collapsed on top of Kaneki and he pulled out slowly, still dazed from their mind- blowing orgasm._

_"Kaneki... *huff huff* thanks...*huff* you were amazing there for a first time..."_

_._

_._

_._

_"Kaneki?"_

_"K-kaneki? Are you al-"_

_She was cut off as her back hit the wall with a loud slam. Kaneki pushed against her, squashing her between the wall and his body. His wet hair, now turned white, shielded his eyes from the bewildered ghoul._

_"Kaneki? What's going-"_

_She paused as she felt a slithery feeling moving up her legs. Looking down, it was none other than his kagune wrapped around her legs. As she tried to protest, two more red tentacles pinned her hands to the wall._

_"Touka..." his deep rapsy voice called her._

_She froze and stared at his face. His kakugan had come out, and Touka knew he was almost an entirely different person if this happened._

_His smile spread across his face and he whispered in Touka's ear._

_"Ready for round two?"_

_Touka's blush deepened. Not only was she** cornered to a wall, pinned to the** **it**** by some sexy red tentacles and just had sex with the guy I love who has a double personality, now Touka was feeling all hot and bothered.**_

_Kaneki lowered his head and kissed the side of Touka's neck, leaving obvious red marks all the way down to her collarbone. The white-haired ghoul licked Touka's bottom lip, asking for entrance and she obliged. Their two hot tongues met and tangled together, beginning an intense battle for dominance in bed._

_Touka defintely did win the battle hands-down a couple of minutes ago, but something told her it would be different this time. It was as if he was learning from her every touch and kiss, or maybe he was just a sex god._

_She started to moan into the kiss as soon as she felt two calloused but smooth fingers rub her cilt in circles, while a third was threatening to enter her. Kaneki smirked, and with a few more cunning twists oh his tongue, he easily dominated Touka._

_She was right- **he was different this time round.**_

_The look in his eyes had changed singnificantly: it no longer held the integrity of a virgin. His eyes became darker and much deeper, making Touka's heart flutter and heat pool into her nether regions just by one seductive stare._

_The sly bastard- he knew he was getting her hot and wet, but he chose to lengthen his teasing. Kaneki clearly knew what she wanted. A trail of salivia still connected their tongues although their lips had parted. Kaneki sucked on her collarbone, his neck lingering just below her nose. Touka was driven crazy by his intoxicating smell and stuck a tongue out to lick it. And then he bit down on her._

_Touka moaned loudly as she felt Kaneki's sharp teeth lightly run along her collarbone, and even if she could not see what he was doing, she was sure that it would leave a bite mark and a hell of a hickey._

_His kagune released Touka, and she instantly straddled his waist, initiating another fiery kiss. He french-kissed her back, and she felt her head spin with pleasure and hotness from his skills. Touka decided the best place to continue their make out session was the bed. But Kaneki knew better. _

_"You know we're not going to make it there."_

_His kagune wrecked the door apart and threw it to one corner of the room hastily as Kaneki roughly pushed her onto his study desk, his red tentacles shoving anything out of their way._

_Their lips met in another passionate kiss, and Kaneki reached down to rub her cilt._

_He started slow, rubbing it in circles, then reversing the direction and doing it again. _

_She moaned into his mouth, nails digging deeply into his skin._

_A flick, a rub. He started a new cycle._

_She cried out in overwhelming pleasure, but muffled the sound by biting into his shoulder._

_He rubbed her cilt quickly and with applied pleasure, then slipped a finger into her tight hole._

_She let out a silent scream and threw her head back as she heard dirty words slip from his mouth to arous her._

_Using the pad of his thumb to apply pressure on her cilt, he inserted a second finger in._

_She moaned shamelessly out loud in ecstasy._

_Three fingers._

_She bit down hard on her lip, drawing blood._

_He took her in for a deep kiss and licked the blood of her lip._

_She moaned his name out loud._

_Another finger._

_She screamed his name the way he liked it. Loud ane audible, it forced everybody to acknowledge she belonged to him._

_Touka was in an utter mess. Her hair stuck to her face which brimmed with sweat, and her eyes were squeezed shut. Her cheeks were a rosy red and the expression on her face would make any slut blush. _

_"haa...ah...haa...ah...Kaneki...ahHH..."_

_Kaneki would return the favour. She did oral for him, and now she would be on the receiving end._

_He pulled the chair over, and spread her legs wide, exposing the pink layers of her womanhood. Touka, embarrassed like any other girl receiving oral for the first time, closed her legs until Kaneki pried them open with sheer force, leaving light bruises._

_He left a trail of butterfly kisses up her thighs as Touka put both hands behind her on the wooden table to keep her from losing balance due to the pleasure she was receiving. He bit her gently as she gasped, and nibbled her inner thighs, inching closer and closer to her core._

_"Touka..." He reached up to abruptly pull her hand from her mouth. _

_"I wanna hear you moan... see how hard you've got me?" _

_Kaneki's cock was rock hard and Touka blushed, seeing that he could get so hard for her._

_He used his left hand to bring her closer, wrapping it around her to prevent her from moving around too much. His right hand put Touka's left leg on his right shoulder, and then proceeded to spread her pussy lips._

_Kaneki's tongue licked her cilt once torturingly slowly, making her rake her nails on the nape of his neck, leaving scratch marks. His tongue hungrily dived into her folds, making her moan into their kiss again. As he lapped up her juices, her hands began to pull at his white hair uncontrollably. He inserted two fingers inside her, ramming them in and out of her as fast and as rough as he could._

_"If you wanna play rough, you'll have to accept your punishment, Touka."_

_Her thighs trembled and she felt her very core pulsate as she cummed. Touka let out a shrill scream of his name, louder than she ever did before in her entire life. **She cummed so hard she squirted on Kaneki's face.** _

_Kaneki froze. He removed his fingers from Touka's womanhood and licked it. It was sweet and oddly satisfying. And his face, drenched in her juices. Seeing a total slut's expression on her face, with mouth agape and cheeks flaring, Kaneki could no longer hold back._

_With one shove, Touka was made to grab hold of the bed frame, her juices flowing down her long legs. She turned back, still breathless, and said, "Kaneki, take me."_

_"I'm sorry Touka. I can't 'make sweet love' to you or 'take you' right now... you got me like this, and you better be prepared to accept the consequences."_

_._

_._

_._

_"Right now, I only **fuck.**"_

_At that moment, Touka let out a silent scream. She felt like thunder had just hit her- enhancing all her senses. She felt so full and a stroke of absolute pleasure. Kaneki rammed his big dick inside her and began mercilessly thrusting in and out. Touka let out short and loud moans and gasps._

_"A-AH! KANEKI OHH! THAT FEELS GOOD A-AAAH~! YES HARDER!"_

_Kaneki did not need to be told. He rammed his cock in all the way into Touka's pussy and pulled it back and releated the motion again. He reached down to grab Touka's breasts, fondling them. He sucked hard on Touka's neck, eliciting an intense sequence of sounds from her. His other free hand went down to play with her cilt just above where they were connected._

_"Ugh fuuuck..." Kaneki swore into Touka's ear._

_Touka became more dripping wet, lubricating Kaneki's dick that was pistoning into her relentlessly. His dick head hit her g-spot, and poked the entrance to her womb._

_"A-AHH K-KANEKI! MMNNNGHH! YES OH-YES! FASTER, FASTER KANEKI!"_

_"Say my name-AH!"_

_"Kaneki! A-ah KANEKI!"_

_"louder TOUKA!"_

_"KANEKI AHHH KEEP GOING! HARDER!"_

_"Touka, A-AH *pant pant* scream my name for me...AH!"_

_"P-pour your seed into me, Ka-KANEKI!"_

_"AUGHH I'M CUMMING!"_

_"KANEKI!"_

_"TOUKA!"_

_Touka's tight womanhood milked Kaneki's balls dry as they collapsed onto the floor, both panting heavily. Kaneki's kakugan retracted and his hair turned into white-and-black. Touka was still seeing stars, unable to move her trembling legs._

_Exhausted, Kaneki carried Touka up onto his bed and pulled the covers over them. Touka's kagune wing turned into feathers of a bird and wrapped protectively around Kaneki. He in turn had his red tentacles creating a mini-dome for them._

_"Thank you, Touka."_

_Kaneki kissed his lover goodnight on the forehead and fell asleep with her in between his arms._

_._

_._

_._

_"Idiot, I love you too."_

_And that night, Touka had achieved two milestones in her life._

_#1: Losing her virginity to the person she loved;_

_And #2: finding out if kaneki liked it rough or gentle._

_Well, he liked both._

**_...A/N: Hello readers! I hope you enjoyed my first ever lemon! Please review and PM me what you think! This was actually a continuation of Stars, my first fanfic, since some readers requested for lemon!_**

**_Love you all :3_**

**_IF YOU DARE, TELL ME (review/PM) IF YOU GOT HORNY xD _**

**_Find me on tumblr im-cera_**


End file.
